


A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss

by hoiist



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, jorgan being disgusted, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Doc cant keep his hands to himself





	A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr. Nisi is friends character.

They had been running around the galaxy for months now, a little hand touch during briefings, a stolen kiss of two in the Medbay. 

Doc was getting more adventurous, stealing kisses while on missions. With just the two of them, it was fine. But they had been running on Hoth with the Commander of Havoc Squad and her XO Aric Jorgan and Doc was feeling flirtatious.

“Doc please,” Vii was flustered, “We might get caught-”

“Well then, lets makes sure no one does.” Doc grabbed her by the waist to steal one from her. “Besides, we need to keep warm, you better stay close to me.”

Vii pulled her hood over more to hide her smile and blushing. 

Jorgan looked back, “Are you alright Jedi?” He asked

“Yes, yes I am…”She stopped. Her jedi training came into work. She could sense hostiles. Doc knew that look, he was weary. She igniting her saber. 

“What is it?” Thynisi turned back, trusting Viios and her senses.

“Imperials!” She deflected shots from snipers, The rest dived into cover while Viios leaped into action. 

Doc let out a sigh, “I cant believe I like this Jedi.” He muttered to himself. “I clearly need to kiss her more.”

“You better.” Nisi interjected, “She likes you.” 

Doc turned to see Nisi in earshot. “Oh.”

The fire stopped, but there was no sign of Viios

“Where is she?” Nisi was weary. 

“Um, guys!” A tiny voice called out from the snow. 

The team made their way to the voice, there was Viios in the snow unable to move. “A little help?” 

Doc began to scan. “Congratulations, you’ve damaged your cybernetics in your back.” He informed her. “Good news, I can fix them, bad news, cant do it here.”

“You need to turn back.” Jorgan interjected. 

“Doc, how long with the pain relief work for?”

“Two hours per hit?” He said

“Then I will endure until the mission is complete.”

Jorgan wasn't impressed with the idea, but Nisi was more then happy for her to keep going, the extra help would be useful. Jorgan and Nisi headed forward while Doc stayed back to help Vii up.   
He kissed her on the lips, “As your doctor, I advise you to be careful, you could do more damage then good.”

“And as my ‘more then freind’?” Viios asked.

“I recommend more kissing to make you feel better.”


End file.
